


Chalked it up to the 'Inevitable'

by magicalmari



Series: Akuma to Shoujo [2]
Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A god's intervention.<br/>Fate seems to be toying with you.<br/>Put two and two together and look at what you've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalked it up to the 'Inevitable'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely getting bad at writing descriptions //cries

Three weeks have passed since that little incident at that crossroad. Everything’s back to normal, with the exception of one detail. The devil still plagued your mind though and it was really getting at your nerves. It was definitely strange for you, to become so fixated about that ephemeral being. And yet a tiny part of you wished to see him once more. You sigh and shake your head. Isn’t it impossible to see him again? That encounter back there is a once in a lifetime thing, right? He’s like those rare P*****n that will never come back once you defeated them. 

You chuckled at your train of thought. To think that you actually relate him to a rare P*****n is quite hilarious. As you continue on your journey home (all the while imagining the devil in various P*****n kigurumi), a booming voice suddenly comes out of nowhere which startled you so badly you got knocked down on your tush. You immediately climb back up, rubbing your sore behind. A quick look-see of the area gives you no results, as you were the only living creature in the vicinity. 

Deciding to ignore the jump scare from earlier, you press onwards once more with quick and wide strides. The event really made a paranoid mess out of you, and you realize that kind of thing is often a premise of something terrible that is going to happen. And you wouldn’t want any part of it. 

A wave of relief blooms in your body as you approach the final corner that leads up to the street of your apartment complex; you hear the booming voice again. You instinctively stop on your tracks and this time you pay close attention as to what this disembodied voice is saying. 

“Look down below (First Name)!” 

Huh? Craning your head upwards, you can see something black and fast that is headed towards the very spot where you are standing. You feel your face is draining of its color. But this time calls for action, you don’t want to die and so you retreat to the nearby electrical pole and hidden yourself there for protection from the debris you expect to rain in the area upon impact of the object that came from the sky. 

A split second after you have moved to safety, a loud thud and a sickening crunch soon follows. You take a peek from behind the pole. A thin veil of dust surrounded whatever it was that fell down so you aren’t able to see it well. 

“Ah…damn him…he didn’t have to seriously kick my ass off the edge like that…tsk” a voice pipes up along with some painful groaning. As the dust is beginning to settle down on the ground, you make out a silhouette of a human. Eh? It was a human that fell down from the sky? Impossible! 

The figure then coughs, and it quickly fanned its hands to blow away some of the dust cloud. After a few more useless swats of its hand it makes its way out of the cloud and into the visible zone where you finally see what it looks like. 

It’s a male. You eye him slowly from up to down. The man has raven-colored hair styled in a bowl cut; he’s wearing a red hoodie with some green pine-shaped symbol in the middle and pants. His face is twisted in a frown as he pat off some dust off his pants. Once he finishes, he holds up his hand in front of his face. The sour expression on his face returns. 

“Ugh, to think that he actually stuck me in this form? This stinks!” he clicks his tongue and kicks a rock that is by his feet. And the moment his head sweeps to the side, your gazes lock on each other for a split second until you look away. 

“Hey, aren’t you that silly lady from three weeks ago?” he asks with a funny sounding voice. You look back at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry?” you mumble back in disbelief. How could someone just tell you you’re silly right off the bat? Rude! 

“Huh? You’ve already forgotten about me? Aww, that’s a little sad (First Name).” Your eyes widen upon his mention of your name. He sends you a mischievous grin. “I do thank you for the delicious treat from last time. Those cream imagawayaki are very good” 

…  


Ah. Now it clicks up in your head. Your eyes narrow into slits. You raise your right hand which is balled into a fist. Anger bubbled up from within your body. “You fricking stole my treat you little shit. I waited a solid two months waiting period before I was able to get my hands in on one!” you cried out as you charge towards him, you wildly swung your right arm in an attempt to punch his arm but he sidestepped on the last minute and dodged your attack. 

The man laughs. “Why are you still so hung up on that? You’re so pathetic!” You turn on your heel to face him. “Yeah sure, it’s pathetic but you don’t understand what it feels you dolt” The man drops into a defensive stance. He gives you another one of his wide shit-eating grin. “Come and get me then, missy!” 

As you stepped forward to launch another attack, you end up stopping midway when a blinding light suddenly flash in front of you. You quickly hold up your arm to your eyes to shield it. Once the light dies, a figure clad in white is standing in place. 

The white clothed man then floated (you can’t see his feet below) towards you. “Greetings (First Name), my name is Choromatsu, don’t be afraid my dear. I won’t do anything bad” you nod in response. “Now then, let me get to the bottom of things. This man in red, he’s quite the troublesome leader of the devils” he steps to the side to allow you to see the other man who is sitting Indian style on the pavement. 

“He’s been causing lots of trouble for me lately and so I punished him by sealing up most of his powers and put him in a human form” he pauses for a bit to scratch the top of his head. “So you see uh, the thing is…I’d like to ask for your assistance to keep him out of trouble.” 

You shake your head. White clad guy sighs. He then clasps his hands together. “Please, (First Name)? You’re the only one I can ask to do this. It’s just for a short time. I’m up to my neck with work in Heaven and I can totally use this as a good opportunity to finish things” 

You ask Choromatsu for a little time out to mull things over. Two minutes later, you exchange handshakes with the god to seal the deal. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, (First Name). Alright then, I’ll leave this idiot Osomatsu in your hands. I’ll be watching the two of you very closely.” And with that remark, Choromatsu’s form becomes engulfed in a shroud of bright light and dissipates into thin air. 

The former devil- who you will now refer to the name Osomatsu- rolls his eyes. “Whew, I thought he’d never leave! He sure took his sweet time.” He then shoots you a dirty look. “You may have done that deal but you’ll not become the boss of me. As if you could totally tie me down with your hands” 

As he bursts into a fit of laughter, you managed to cross the threshold between you and him in a heartbeat. With a quick sleight of your hand, you managed to render him unconscious. You feel pretty thankful that you’ve enrolled yourself in those self-defense lessons. 

You then hoisted the unconscious man on your shoulder and began the slow and painful walk towards your apartment unit. You mumble a silent prayer that no one witnessed anything of the strange stuff and for more strength to help you overcome the trials of the next day.


End file.
